The invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly to a method for processing data quality exceptions.
Many data processes in data processing systems depend on a good quality of the data they are working with. For example, there are data processes that might only run successfully if data values comply with an expected format. However, establishing a sufficient data quality level is a significant challenge during data integration projects and many data processing projects may fail to fulfill their goals because they are not able to address this aspect sufficiently.